


Baby Werewolf's First Word

by Halunygin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Pre-Marauders' Era, baby Remus, both i guess, cute kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halunygin/pseuds/Halunygin
Summary: Remus's first word.





	Baby Werewolf's First Word

"Come on, Remus, say something, anything!"

The toddler stared blankly at his father from across the kitchen table before returning his attention to the single cheerio on his high chair tray.

"Come on, kid. Throw me a bone, will you?"

Remus smiled and attempted to throw the cheerio at his father, squealing in delight.

Lyall Lupin leaned back in his chair and groaned, pouting at his laughing wife. Hope kissed the crown of his head delicately in apology.

"He's only a year old, Lyall, you can't rush these things," she said, shaking her head. "Some kids don't start talking 'til they're closer to two."

"Ah, maybe muggle children don't, but Remus is a little wizard in the making, aren't you?" Lyall cooed as he stood up to pick up the toddler from his high chair and blow raspberries on his pudgy stomach, prompting Remus to shriek with laughter. "Just like his dad, eh?"

"Magical children are smarter than those of us who had a mundane childhood, is that what you're saying?" the blonde woman posed, fixing her husband with a shrew look before returning to the dishes she was washing. Lyall placed the giggling baby back in his high chair, and grabbed his wife by the waist, spinning her around as she let out a yelp.

"You are anything but mundane, Hope Lupin," he said, kissing her firmly on the mouth. Hope sighed as she put her arms around her husband's neck.

"Well, you're not so boring yourself, wizard boy."

"Wiza!"

Hope and Lyall shifted their gazes to their son, who was waving his hands madly around.

"We didn't forget you, silly," Hope laughed, running a hand through Remus's short brown hair. The toddler made a growl of frustration as he pointed to his father.

"Wiza!" he repeated emphatically. Comprehension dawned on Lyall's face.

"Are you - are you trying to say wizard, Remus?"

Remus replied to this with incoherent babbling, before saying once more, as if questioning himself, "Wiza?"

Lyall laughed and picked the toddler up once more. "Yes, Remus, I am a wizard, and so will you, hopefully."

Hope shook her head. "Of course his first word would be wizard or something equally magic-related."

Her husband grinned and raised his son's pudgy arm up in victory. "That's one point to me."

"It's not a competition, Lyall."

"Because you're losing."

"Shut your fat gob and give me back my child!" Hope demanded, taking Remus out of his father's arms. She stuck her tongue out at him before holding her son close and saying, "Now, Remmy, just because you have magical blood, doesn't mean you can forget your muggle heritage. You will be raised with a proper dose of music and television."

"And it doesn't matter if you end up not being able to do magic at all because we'll love you no matter what," Lyall added, running a few fingers down Remus's cheek. The baby let out a babbling yawn and snuggled into his father's hand. The baby was content, for he was safe in his parents' loving embrace.


End file.
